Lizzie (A Lord of the Rings/ Hobbit Fan Character)
PROPERTY OF MIDNIGHTDREAMER 1212! DO NOT EDIT OR STEAL! Basic Info FANFIC(S): The Summer Room; The Winter House Trilogy Full Name: Elizabeth Mary Douglas (Later known as Elizabeth of Gondor) Nicknames: Liz, Lizzie Age: 28 Place of Birth: Earth Place of Current Residence: Middle Earth/ Gondor Spouse: Boromir son of Denethor (saved by Samantha) Children: Luthien of Gondor, Crystal of Gondor, Jade of Gondor, Lothiriel of Gondor Bio WARNING: I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND READING UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE SUMMER ROOM AND THE WINTER HOUSE TRILOGY ON FANFICTION. The link(s) are below. The Summer Room TWHT 1: Snowstorm TWHT 2: Icebreak TWHT 3: Melted Lizzie was one of the main protagonists in the Winter House Trilogy. born on Earth, she was a normal teen girl, until, that is, one day, two days before middle school was done for them and out for Summer, her, alongside her three best friends, Millie , Samantha , and Marley, stumbled upon a portal that led them into Middle Earth, where they joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield on their quest to reclaim Erebor. When they were captured by elves, they reunited with Jane , now called Apsenniel, their old friend who they thought went missing. After the Battle of Five Armies, the four returned home after Gandalf had promised they'd return to Middle Earth one day. No time had passed on Earth. Three years later, they did, Millie, Sam, and Lizzie stumbled upon the portal in the basement of Millie's Tahoe Vacation House, which led them into Middle Earth, sixty years had passed there. They became part of the Fellowship and found love on the way . Although Lizzie had at first showed interest in Legolas, she soon found Boromir to be a more suitable man after she'd nursed him back to health when he survived his w ounds. Lizzie went through a minor state of depression when she learned the news of Millie, who'd gone with Frodo and Sam to Mordor. Boromir helped her through the stage by always being there for her as her best friend and protector, and thus forth, they eventually fell in love. She also formed a special bond with Aragorn, after a certain amount of time, as she had begun journey not getting along with him. She survived the War of the Ring alongside her friends, though she recieved a wound which almost killed her from an orc sword, it is now a scar that runs from her right shoulder, down the middle of her chest, and ends at her left hip. In the end, it was Lizzie who convinced Sam and Millie to stay in Middle Earth. She married Boromir and they had four children, Luthien, the oldest, the twins, Crystal and Jade, and Lothiriel. Appearence Lizzie is not quite as small as Sam, but she is shorter than Millie. She stands at 5'4. She is part Irish so she is paler than Sam and Millie, though she is still slightly tanned. She has blue eyes and freckles with long red hair that is in complete ringlets. Personality Lizzie has a kind heart and is overprotective of all of her friends. She is strong-willed, independent, determined, bubbly, happy-go-lucky, sensitive and loves to sing, but she can be a bit over-dramatic at times, she also has some difficulty making decisions, but in the end, she's a friend that you'd want to have, and an enemy you don't want to make. Weapons Sword, bow and arrow, dagger, throwing knives Relations Marshal Grayson Carlyle (best guy friend, "little brother") Hattie Richardson (Marshal's girlfriend) Samantha Carlyle (best friend, "sister") Amelia Lorena Reed (best friend "sister") Apsenniel (best friend, "sister") Eleanor Gamgee (niece) Azalea Gamgee (niece) Marley Gamgee (nephew) Luthien of Gondor (daughter) Crystal of Gondor (daughter) Jade of Gondor (daughter) Lothiriel of Gondor (daughter) Frodo Baggins (brother in law) Serena Baggins (niece) Frodo Baggins II (nephew) Samwise "Sam" Gamgee (brother in law) Peregrin "Pippin" Took Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck Wizard Gandalf (Grey Havens) Aragorn/King Elessar Legolas Thranduilion (former love) Gimli son of Gloin Boromir son of Denethor (spouse) Faramir son of Denethor (brother in law) Eowyn (sister in law) Lothíriel daughter of Faramir (niece) Findegil son of Faramir (nephew) Eomer (brother in law) King Theoden (deceased) Queen Arwen Lord Celeborn (Grey Havens) Lady Galadriel (Grey Havens) Lord Elrond (Grey Havens) Bilbo Baggins (Grey Havens) Thorin Oakenshield (deceased) Fili (deceased) Kili (former love, deceased only in Tolkien's world, King Under the Mountain) Balin (deceased) Dwalin Bifur Bofur Bombur Ori (deceased) Dori Nori Oin (deceased) Gloin Beorn Bard the Bowman RIVALS/ENEMIES Mordor (deceased) Azog the Defiler (deceased) Great Goblin (deceased) Smaug the Terrible (deceased) The Mouth of Sauron (deceased) Pics Lizzie twht 3.JPG|Lizzie (Earth) Lizzie twht5.JPG|Lizzie (Fellowship) Lizzie TWHT 4.JPG|Attire (left to right) Fellowship, Rohan, Rivendell, Council of Elrond, Armor, Houses of Healing (try to spot the scar) Lizzie2.JPG|Rohan Version 2 Lizzie.JPG|Lizzie (RPG Heorine Creator) Lizzie TWHT.JPG|Lizzie (Boromir's Wife) Long-red-hair.jpg|The Summer Room; Real Life 2555770-a-happy-teenage-girl-with-curly-hair-on-white-background.jpg|Lizzie (Real Life) 400-04142828w.jpg|Lizzie (real Life 2) Brown_velvet_elven_dress_02_by_Angirias.jpg|Lizzie and Rayma Brown_velvet_elven_dress_03_by_Angirias.jpg|Lizzie and Rayma 2 a royal wedding- boromir and lizzie.JPG|A Royal Wedding Version 1 bormir x elizabeth a royal wedding.JPG|Boromir and Lizzie: A Royal Wedding TWHT complete.JPG Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lord of the Rings